


Send Your Cutest Delivery Boy

by stilinskihalefamily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Assumed Rejection, Derek Hale & Erica Reyes Friendship, Erica Reyes & Allison Argent Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Isaac Lahey, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mentioned Vernon Boyd, Minor Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskihalefamily/pseuds/stilinskihalefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles and Derek are to stupid to communicate properly, Allison & Erica team up to give them the push they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Your Cutest Delivery Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely off this [this.](http://dylans-happytrail.tumblr.com/tagged/no%20okay)

                                      ❤❤❤❤❤❤

  
_You're just going to go up to him and ask him what his plans for_ _Valentine's Day are._ Stiles thought to himself as he made his way to Derek's locker.  _How hard can that be?_

Stiles whipped his sweaty palms on his jeans and leaned awkwardly against the locker next to Derek's. "Yo, Derek," His voice came out a little higher than usual.  
  
If Derek noticed he didn't let on. "Stilinski." Is the only acknowledgement he gave Stiles as he switched his books out for the one's he'd need next period.  
  
Okay, maybe this was going to be harder than he thought. He cleared his throat and stood a little straighter. "So, uh, got any plans for tomorrow, for Valentine's?" He asked casually, well as casually as he could. "Because if you're free I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner. With me. Like a date..." He trailed off after noticing Derek's pinched expression.

Sighing Derek finally turned toward him. "I have to work but-"  
  
Stiles shook his head. "S'okay, you don't have to come up with an excuse." He stuffed his hands in his sweater pockets and fled.  
  
                                           ❤❤❤❤❤❤  
  
"What was I  _thinking_ ," Stiles sighed and slumped down in chair across from Allison at lunch.  
  
Allison looked up with a soft expression. "I'm guessing things didn't go as planed."  
  
Stiles scoffed lightly. "No, actually they went exactly how I thought they'd go." He shoved a few fries in his mouth. "I decided to ask the hottest guy in this school out and he turned me down. There really wasn't any other outcome."  
  
"How did he turn you down?" Allison asked, knowing Stiles well enough that he'd take a legitimate excuse as a rejection.

"He said that he had to  _work!_ " Stiles exclaimed. "Like that is a bullshit excuse, if I've ever heard one."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Did he say anything else?" 

Stiles shrugged. "He was going to say something else but I didn't really feel like sticking around for him to finish the excuse."

"What if he was going to say yes but after he got off work?" 

"You're too sweet, Ally, but that's unlikely."

She gaze him dimpled smile. "Well, Kira does have to work on Valentine's so we can have a movie night."

"That'd be great. Thanks." Stiles replied feeling a little less shitty about being single on Valentine's Day.

                                                 ❤❤❤❤❤❤

"Earth to Hale." Erica snapped her fingers in front of Derek's face.

Derek dragged his eyes away from were Stiles sat talking to his friend. "Huh?" He asked raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"I was asking, before you so rudely spaced on me, if you made a move on that Stilinski kid yet."

Derek shook his head. "No, but, he kind of asked me out.."

Erica stopped halfway though biting into her apple. "What the hell, Derek! You waited all day to tell me this?" 

"We don't have that many classes together." Derek replied softly, eyes drifting back to Stiles, were his other friends had joined him and Allison.

Erica grabbed his jaw and turned his head back to her. "You could have found me between classes. Anyway, what the hell did you say? Please tell me you said yes. You've been pining after that kid for months now."

Derek smacked her hand away. "I told him I have to work."

"And?" Erica prompted.

"And I was about to ask if he would be willing to wait until after I got off but he ran away before I could finish."

"Then you?" Erica prompted again.

"Then I.." Derek said confused.

"You didn't run after him and explain yourself?" 

"No.." Derek said slowly. 

Erica slammed her hands on the table. "Oh. my. God. You're so stupid!" She hissed at him as her boyfriend Boyd quietly plopped down next to her. "Tell him how stupid he is, Vernon." She kept talking without waiting for him to do so. "Go! Talk to him. Straighten this out."

Derek looked back at the table but Stiles was already gone. "He's gone but I wouldn't be able to do it anyway."

Erica let out an exasperated sigh but dropped the subject.

                                              ❤❤❤❤❤❤

Allison slid onto the stool next to Erica in chemistry. "We need do something about the doofuses we call friends."

Erica turned to Allison with a sly smile on her face. "I'm glad you think so. I've already got a plan cooked up and I need your help."

"What is it?" Allison asked quietly, even though neither Derek or Stiles shared this class with them. 

"Well," Erica leaned in conspiratorially. "Derek works tonight, so all you have to do is order a pizza and send it to Stiles' house. I'll make sure Derek's the one who delivers it."

Allison lit up at the plan. "That's pretty perfect actually! Stiles and I are having a movie night, so I can order a pizza without it being totally weird."

                                            ❤❤❤❤❤❤

"Thanks for doing this, Ally." Stiles said, when she showed up that in her pajamas. They had laid that rule a long time ago, pajamas were mandatory movie night uniform.

Allison gave his shoulder a light squeeze as she moved past him. “Of course, Stiles. Kira and I had our V-Day date last night. I know Scott and Isaac are out tonight and I didn’t want you to be alone.” She plopped down onto his sofa and started shuffling through the DVD's Stiles had laid. "But this by no way a pity movie night." She picked _Pitch Perfect_ and started it up.

"Hey, should we order pizza now or later?" Stiles called from the kitchen were he was popping some pop corn.

The plan was for their order to be the last one Derek had to deliver so Allison could come up with an excuse to leave and have the two boys talk to each other. "Later. Let's start out with junk and end with slightly more nutritious junk." She called back.

Stiles laughed lightly as he walked in with the bowl of pop corn. "That sounds like a plan." He placed the bowl into Allison lap and curled up next her as the movie started.

❤❤❤❤❤❤

"And he’s so just so perfect, Allison." Stiles sighed and plopped back down onto his sofa where Allison sat patiently listening to him rant about Derek. "Why would someone that pretty, smart and all around perfect want me?"

Allison petted his hair softly. "I'm pretty sure he feels the same, love."

Stiles huffed a laugh. "I don't think so, Ally. But thanks for saying so."

Allison glanced at the clock, it was almost time for Derek to get off. "I think it's pizza time!" She clapped, getting up and dialing the number to Reyes Pizzeria. The pizzeria that Erica's family owned and were Derek and she worked. "Meat lovers, right?"

"You know me so well." Stiles cooed softly.

"Yes, send your cutest delivery boy." Allison answered the voice on the other line after placing their order.

Stiles gave her a confused look as she hung up the phone.

"What? They asked if there were any special instructions and I thought you'd like some eye candy tonight." She replied with an innocent, dimpled smile.

"No one will look better than Derek but thanks."

Allison gave him another smile, this one a little knowing.

"Why do you look like you know something I don't know?" Stiles asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Allison laughed, making hair bouncing lightly. "I don't know what you're talking about." She answered settling back into her spot on the sofa, as the riff off started.

❤❤❤❤❤❤

"Why does he even want to date me anyway?" Derek asked, leaning on the counter as Erica cut Stiles and Allison’s pizza order. "I thought everyone thought I was this mean, grumpy dude."

Erica laughed as she folded the box closed. “Everybody does think that but Stiles must find it attractive. Anyway, take this.” She handed him Stiles’ order. “That’s your last delivery and it’s on the house, so text me when it’s delivered and I’ll punch you out. That way you don’t have to waste gas just to come back here to punch out yourself.”

Derek nodded slightly. “Thanks. I’ll talk to you later.”

❤❤❤❤❤❤

They had just switched over to _Mean Girls_ when a knock came to the door. "Pizza's here." Allison stated the obvious. "You pay and I gotta go to the bathroom." She said, making an excuse to have Stiles answer the door.

Stiles jumped up from the cushion's and grabbed the money off the table on his way to the door. He opened the door counting the money. "Hey, how much do I-" He stopped as he looked up saw Derek Hale standing in his doorway looking hot as shit in the ugly yellow uniform of Reyes Pizzeria. He looked down at his own clothes and realized he probably looked like hell in his faded Batman t-shirt and Mets pajama pants.

"Uh, hey.." Derek breathed out nervously. "Erica didn't tell me this was for you." He held out the pizza.  _How the hell does he make ratty pajamas look good?_ He asked himself.

" _What?!?!"_ Stiles squawked, almost dropping the pizza as he took it from Derek's grip.

_Fuck, of course he said that out loud._ Derek willed himself not to turn red but felt his ears betraying him all the same. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I, uh, I said it's on the house." He lied, shoving his hands deep into his pants pockets. "I'm gonna-"

"Hey, Derek!" Allison said sweetly, interrupting Derek's getaway. "What's the chance you'd be the deliverer?" She asked with mock innocence.

" _Yeah,_ what _are_ the chances of  _that?"_ Stiles asked throwing daggers at Allison. He turned back towards Derek. "Anyway, I'm sure you have a lot more pizza's to deliver so.."

"Actually, you were my last stop of the day." Derek said with a light shrug, he shuffled awkwardly, from foot to foot. "But I guess I should be going."

"Wait!" Allison grabbed at Derek. "If you don't have any plans why don't you stay and hang out with us? We were just about to start _Mean Girls_."

Stiles stared at her in shocked horror and she elbowed him in the ribs lightly. "Uh, yeah, I mean if you want of course." Stiles offered as nonchalant as possible. 

Derek smiled shyly, nodding his head. "I'd like that." He moved smoothly past Stiles and into the living room.

Stiles stood there staring at where Derek Hale just stood not even a minuet ago. He'd expected another excuse even though his first one seemed to have been legitimate. He didn't start moving until he felt Allison nudging him.

Allison pushed him into the cushion closest to Derek. She had gone to sit on the floor when to she suddenly exclaimed. "Would you look at that!" Pointing at the dark screen of her phone as if it had just alerted her to something. "Kira was able to get off early, so I should go spend the rest of the day with her." She had her things and was out the door before Stiles could process what just happened.

"I, uh, guess it's just you and me then." Derek whispered.

Stiles blinked in surprise. Sure he didn't talk to Derek much but he knew that Derek rarely was the one to start conversations. "Yeah, I guess it is." He shifted in seat so he could place the pizza on the coffee table. 

They sat there in uncomfortable silence with only the movie playing for what seemed like for ever.

"I think I need to-"

"I wanted to tell-"

They both started. "Me first, okay?" Stiles said. "I think I need to apologize. For the other day. I was kind of rude after you told me you had to work. I just thought that was you nicely turning me down." Stiles admitted bashfully.

Derek nodded. "Well, it kind of was but want I wanted to tell you was we could go out after my shift." Derek explained, turning his body toward Stiles. "I was going to that day at lunch but than you disappeared and than I couldn't find you today at school.."

Stiles ducked his head in shame. "Yeah, sorry, I was avoiding you today. Didn't really want to be remind of my rejection, you know?"

Derek huffed a laugh. "It wouldn't have been a rejection if you had let me finish but yeah I understand."

Some of the nervousness left Stiles than and he looked up at Derek through he lashes. "Pizza?" He asked, opening the box.

Derek gave him a bright smile, made even brighter by the yellow t-shirt he was forced to wear. "Yeah, thanks."

❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

As it turns out Derek can quote  _Mean Girls_ almost word for word. It's really quite endearing.

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so please be nice.


End file.
